The present invention is directed to a mailbox. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an electronic mailbox having an electronic means of securing mail and a transmit-receiver system for alerting a user when mail has arrived.
Although it is illegal for individuals to take or tamper with another individual's mail, it is a very common occurrence. The present invention features an electronic mailbox system for providing a secure environment for receiving mail. The electronic mailbox system comprises a mailbox housing having an electronic lock that can only be opened by the user. The system can detect when mail arrives and alert the user (via a control box) that mail is in the mailbox.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.